Si un soir de pleine lune
by Aura Nightfall
Summary: titre pourri veuillez m'excuser XD un oneshot yaoi slash KradxDark ce qu'il se passerait si Daisuke et Hiwatari tombaient inconscients


Auteur : Aura Nightfall

Genre : Yaoi slash

Commentaire : j'avoue que je me suis assise sur le scénario l'essenciel reste le slash

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, une nuit d'été. On ne sait comment un des trésors des Hikari venait d'être transféré au musée de la ville. Le soir même Dark venait pour le voler. Bien sur les policiers formaient un cordon autour du bâtiment et surveillaient à partir de toutes les fenêtres. Enfin comme si ça allait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Dark soupira.

En cinquante ans les système de sécurité n'ont pas vraiment évolué... ou alors ils ne prennent pas la peine d'acheter les plus performants.

Renonçant à élucider une question de stratégie financière de bas niveau, il s'empara de la pierre sculptée. Au même instant ce qu'il percevait de la conscience de Daisuke s'évanouit. Il se retourna, jetant un oeil peu rassuré aux quatre silhouettes assommées sur le sol. Ce serait vraiment la poisse si...

"Hé bien tu n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille?"

Poisse. Il se retourna lentement pour voir se détacher d'un coin d'ombre un jeune homme élancé, aux yeux invraisemblablement dorés et aux cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval.

"Toi?"

Le ton laissait transparaître le fait que le voleur était profondément ennuyé.

" Combien de fois il va falloir que je te mette au tapis pour que tu comprennes..."

Le blond sourit.

" Au moins une fois de plus mon cher double. Mais prends garde il se pourrait que les vainqueurs ne soient pas toujours les mêmes.

- Tsss."

Dark avait dissimulé la pierre Hikari dans l'une de ses poches. Emiko lui avait encore choisi un costume douteux. Pantalon noir avec de multiples poches et attaches, et une simple veste noire ouverte qui laissait ses bras nus ainsi que la moitié de son torse. Il se demandait s'il avait déjà échappé au pire question vêtements. Les deux anges restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence, droits dans la lumière de la lune.

Dark amorça le premier un mouvement. Il sortit en brisant la vitre, déploya ses ailes noires et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put. Il était trop inquiet pour Daisuke en ce moment et ne voulait pas avoir l'autre sur le dos. Peut-être que sa disparition était dû au pouvoir de la pierre.

Faisant un de ses détours habituels, pour brouiller les pistes qui pourraient mener jusqu'à la maison Nive, il survola un champ d'herbes hautes qui ondulaient sagement sous le vent. Quelque chose fondit alors sur lui, l'empoignant par la taille et tout deux tombèrent et roulèrent dans l'herbe.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour découvrir le visage de Krad, et ses yeux particulièrement brillants. Il lui tenait les poignets et était à califourchon sur son ventre. La situation se présentait déjà très mal.

L'ange blanc eut un petit sourire et murmura doucement.

" Tu vois je te l'avais dit..."

Et sans laisser le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur, il se pencha et lui offrit un baiser. Il sentait sous ses lèvres celles tendues du brun. Il s'écarta et lança d'un ton moqueur.

" Dark le voleur fantôme et dragueur invétéré aurait perdu la main? Que c'est triste...

- K... qu'est ce que..."

Il avait du mal à formuler ses mots sous l'effet du choc. Amusé, le blond attendit patiemment que les mot sortent.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais? "

Il eut un ait faussement attristé.

" Je pensais que c'était évident... enfin si tu insistes. "

Il se pencha de nouveau sur son voleur, égarant une main sur sa poitrine et collant de nouveau leurs lèvres. Il s'amusa à faire passer le bout de sa langue entre celles de Dark et approfondissait leur étreinte à chaque seconde, se retrouvant finalement à suçoter la langue du brun. Il se redressa, l'air plutôt satisfait.

" Monsieur est-il éclairé désormais? "

Il n'avait pas l'air très éclairé pourtant.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste? "

Il ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Ce qu'il commençait à aimer ses questions. En guise de réponse il s'allongea de tout son long sur son antithèse, déplaçant sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambe du jeune soumis et effectua une pression à cet endroit. Un autre grand sourire.

" Quelque chose comme ça. "

Même si la situation avait tout d'un horrible cauchemar, Dark était assez terre à terre pour se souvenir que c'était néanmoins réel. Il ne savait pas exactement si Krad était bourré, possédé, envoûté ou autre chose mais quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas une manière de torture complètement loufoque inventé par l'autre esprit tordu. Non sinon il se serait déjà pris des coups. C'est ça qui alarmait Dark et le forçait à ne pas bouger. Krad n'était pas violent comme à son habitude, de ce fait lui ne savait comment réagir... il faudrait juste qu'il trouve une solution avant que ça ne dérape.

Krad lui était très satisfait du mutisme et de la docilité de sa "proie". Il avait déjà écarté la veste un peu gênante pour explorer le torse du voleur fantôme. Pour l'instant il s'amusait surtout dans le cou, à mordre et lécher toute la surface à porté, pendant que, beaucoup plus bas, ses mains s'activaient avec une agilité démoniaque à défaire toutes les attaches du pantalon de Dark. Il descendit jusqu'à un téton qu'il mordillait par jeu puis descendit jusqu'au pantalon à moitié baissé. Il regarda l'ange brun droit dans les yeux. Le pauvre avait l'air perdu. Il pencha la tête et lui sourit.

" Tu pourrais... enlever tout ça? "

Il désignait les chaussures et le pantalon.

Dark ne savait trop que faire. Se déshabiller devant lui? Même pas dans ses rêves! D'un autre côté s'il le faisait pas c'est cet obsédé qui allait le faire... donc... pour l'instant le moins pire serait de lui obéir. Avec un tout petit peu de chance il souhaitait juste lui infliger la honte de sa vie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se rassit lentement, éloigna le blond en faisant mine de lui donner un coup de genou et enleva ses chaussures le plus tranquillement qu'il le pouvait. Puis il fini de faire glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes et posa le tout à côté de lui. Aussitôt Krad reprit sa position de dominant, un genou entre ses cuisse et le forçait déjà à se rallonger. Sans trop savoir pourquoi le voleur fantôme sentait que la situation venait de déraper. C'était peut être à cause du sourire du blond.

Le blond en question était pour ainsi dire aux anges. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui maintenait Dark inerte entre ses mains mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas en profiter. Il caressa le ventre du bout des doigts puis descendit vers le caleçon. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il posa la bouche sur la bosse de tissus, maintenant les jambes du brans écartés en les effleurant simplement des mains, appuyant un peu quand il essayait de bouger. Il eut comme un soupir étouffé dans l'air, ce qui lui mit la joie au cœur. Il y avait de très grands risque pour que l'ange noir s'échappe mais c'est comme s'il s'estimait déjà vaincu. Bien bien.

Caressant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, il commença à promener sa langue sur le tissus, jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit pratiquement trempé. Même si sa victime n'était pas très expressive de ce côté là, il ne pouvait pas mentir sur son érection. Krad soupira faussement affligé. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ennemi de toujours soit si docile mais qu'il ne montre absolument pas ce qu'il ressentait? Enfin ce n'était que le début. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à l'élastique du caleçon qu'il tira doucement, prenant le temps de savourer ce que chaque centimètre lui dévoilait. Le dernier vêtement rejoignit les autres sur le tas tandis que l'ange blond contemplait, visiblement impressionné. Dark ne bougeait plus, il avait tourné la tête dans l'herbe et regardait dieu sait quoi. Pourtant au bout de quelque temps, il tourna la tête et les yeux dorés purent rencontrer leur collègues aux reflets améthystes. L'échange dura quelques secondes, et ce fut le blond qui détourna les yeux. Il avait vu dans ce regard voilé tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se pencha donc sur le service trois pièces qu'il titilla du bout de la langue avant de prendre en bouche. Il semblait que subitement le brun ait recouvré la voix. Les bruits discrets de la nuits étaient désormais couverts par des soupirs et des gémissements qui s'efforçaient de ne pas sortir trop forts. Il semblerait aussi que sa "victime" se cramponne aux touffes d'herbes, les arrachant lentement. Il y eut aussi de longs gémissements langoureux en réponses aux moment où l'ange blanc suçait la verge. Au moment ou Dark en était presque à enfoncer ses ongles dans le sol, Krad décidé de s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression désormais que le regard violet était couvert de nuages. L'homme brun reprenait son souffle en haletant, tandis que le blond admirait des goutelettes à la surface de la peau et léchait quelques endroits comme le cou ou le ventre. Il remonta jusqu'à embrasser fougueusement son joli pantin, tandis que ses doigts trouvaient un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Ses lèvres étouffèrent un cri de surprise lorsqu'un premier doigt s'introduit. Il fit aussitôt quelques mouvements de va et viens pour qu'il s'habitue et que les autre doigts puisent rejoindrent au plus tôt. Il glissa ensuite un deuxième doigt et se redressa afin de mieux voir le visage de sa moitié, les mèches brunes collées au front, les joues roses, qui cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter son regard et qui gémissait doucement à chaque nouveau mouvement. De sa mains libre il caressa une joue tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts. Il eut un sourire à demi-rassurant tandis qu'il prenait à deux mains les hanches du voleur soumis. Celui ci esquissa son premier mot depuis longtemps.

" Tu... "

L'ange blond, pour le moins occupé ne le laissa pas finir, étouffant sa phrase entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il le pénétrait d'un coup sec. Cette fois ci le cri de Dark se fit tout de même entendre, quelques larmes de douleur se formaient aussi au coin de ses yeux. L'ange des Hikari commença par donner de petits coups de hanches, une fois encore pour conditionner son partenaire improvisé. Les gémissement de douleurs firent place au plaisir. A ce moment il sentit que Dark s'était complètement abandonné sous son corps. Ses mouvements prirent un peu plus d'ampleur et de vitesse. De nouveau il se redressa pour pouvoir contempler sur le visage du brun cette expression d'abandon et de gène qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Au bout de quelques instants Dark tendit les bras dans sa direction. Sans arrêter l'ondulation de ses reins, le blond se pencha un peu, surpris que son uke prenne une initiative. Les bras entourèrent son cou et l'ammenèrent tout contre le soumis. A présent niché contre son cou, enlacé par des bras dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé exprimer de la tendresse à son égard, il sentait tout contre son oreille le souffle chaud de Dark, ses plus petits gémissent et de temps à autre son nom, presque inaudible mais qu'il pouvait à présent entendre. Alors de son côté il prit un morceau de l'oreille en bouche, la suçotant doucement tandis que ses mouvements gagnaient encore en vitesse. Il était à la fois amusé et heureux d'entendre L'ange noir suivre le rythme qu'il imposait. A présent celui ci ne faisait que gémir, réussissant parfois à murmurer quelques mots à l'adresse de blond qui laissait celui ci rayonnant. Des fois c'était son propre nom murmuré avec ces accents que donnent cette activité particulière, ou encore des petites supplication comme "plus vite". Il sentait de nouveau le corps sous lui bouger. A présent persuadée non seulement de la docilité de Dark mais aussi du plaisir qu'il éprouvait, il ne s'inquiéta pas de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il sentit bientôt des talons dans le bas de son dos. Son amant d'une nuit venait de relever les jambes et de les enrouler autour de sa taille pour lui permettre d'entrer plus profondément en lui. Il sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'une seconde. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait rendu son sourire.

Quelques dizaines de violents coups de hanches plus tard plus tard et le blond se libérait, suivi de près par son partenaire qui émit un gémissement plus long et intense que tout les autres. Il se laissa retomber sur le corps de l'ange noir, reprenant tous les deux leur souffle. Il était heureux de sentir encore dans son dos la pression des deux bras, et l'étreinte des jambes autour de ses hanches. Les doigts de Dark étaient enfouis dans ses cheveux et somnolait doucement contre le cou du voleur. Après tout s'il voulait le garder un peu plus en lui il ne refuserait pas non plus.

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin, même les meilleures. Quand il ne sentit plus aucune étreinte autour de lui, il se releva doucement et se retira. Mieux valait partir de lui même que se faire jeter. Il remit en ordre le peu de ses vêtements qui avait été dérangé et regarda l'ange brun se relever lentement et commencer à repasser ses affaires, à commencer par le caleçon encore humide.

Tout le temps que prit Dark pour se rhabiller, il tournait consencieusement le dos à Krad. Celui ci ne sachant trop que dire se contenta de le regarder en silence.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi..."

Le blond soupira.

"Bien sûr que non tu ne comprend pas."

Il s'avança silencieusement et l'enlaça par derrière. Il descendit ses mains sur les cuisses du brun et lui mordilla une dernière fois l'oreille. Puis avant que Dark n'ai pu réagir, il s'envola à tire d'aile, laissant derrière lui une petite neige de plume blanches.

Dark ne se retourna pas, il écoutait le vent, jusqu'à ce que les battements d'ailes soient trop loin pour qu'il les entende. Il avait froid à présent. Pourtant l'air était chaud, celui d'une nuit d'été. Le bas de son corps était inconfortable et il était humide. En plus de ça il n'osait pas se retourner, il n'osait pas revoir les herbes foulées qui leur avait servit de lit. Alors il déploya ses grandes ailes noires et s'envola.

En chemin Il sentit au fond de lui la conscience de Daisuke qui s'éveillait.

Huh? Dark? Il s'est passé quoi?

-Tu as perdu connaissance quand j'ai touché l'objet.

-Hiwatari était là?

-Non mais "lui" était là.

-Krad? Vous vous êtes battus...

-...

-Dark!

-Pas vraiment...

-Dark ?

-Il a gagné cette fois. Je ne t'en dirait pas plus...

-...

-...

-... au fait la pierre... elle est où ?

-?

Dark s'arrêta en plein vol pour fouiller ses poches. Vides. La pierre n'était dans aucunes d'elle. Et pourtant elle n'aurait pas pu tomber.

Il rougit en se souvenant qu'une certaine personne avait eu le loisir de le toucher à tous les endroits possibles. Alors c'était pour ça? Tout ça pour... ça au final...?

Un fois rentré dans la demeure Niwa, il évita la famille. Il s'assit devant la fenêtre, passablement dégoutté, épuisé et déçu. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Il finit par se retirer, et laisser la place à Daisuke. Il se recroquevillait dans son habituel espace noir, perdu dans ses pensées.

°°

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un appartement, un jeune garçon blond et élancé jouait à lancer et rattraper une pierre gravée. Dans sa têtes tournaient en boucle les image et son de la scène de cette nuit là. Il sera la pierre dans sa main et sourit.

"A la prochaine fois..."


End file.
